Eternal Longing
by PlasticRoses79
Summary: "There was something about Itachi's appearance that gave a feeling of peace - of death so quietly offered that it was drawing. Alluring and relaxing." (AU) Oneshot. Yaoi (Lemon) ItaNeji
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Several nights a week, Hyuuga Neji ran a lot, perhaps with a hint of desperation but it helped him feel like he was in control of his life. Even if he wasn't. That night in particular, he decided that a change of scenery was in order. Usually, he preferred the track at the park near his complex, but instead he opted for the popular Leaf Trace.

The Leaf Trace was practically the pride and joy of Konoha. It was forty miles, surrounded by verdant woods, and was a popular tourist attraction. Neji didn't know why on that night, of all nights, that he decided to deviate from his normal routine. If he were asked, he would simply say that it just felt like the right thing to do. As though he was supposed to be there and nowhere else.

Running under the radiance of the moon gave him the opportunity to clear his thoughts and focus only on the staccato beating of his heart, the slight chill in the air and the freedom that he currently felt. All thoughts concerning his stressful position as an associate at his family's law firm were locked away. Well, at least until the morning. Then he'd have to try to survive another week of incompetent coworkers, and flirtatious interns that didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with him.

Inadvertently, Neji's train of thought veered over into the wastelands of his suppressed sexual desires. By looks alone, he could have anyone that he wanted. Male or female; it didn't matter. All fell victim to the Hyuga's alluring pale eyes that held lavender undertones, his lean yet muscular physique and his waist length brunette hair. The only thing stopping him from being a certified manwhore was his own self-restraint.

And the fact that he was a serious workaholic. Even though he detested his job, he put in more hours than anyone else and rarely took sick days. When he wasn't at work he was preparing himself for another day of work. Neji lived and breathed work. There was no time for meeting new people or even the occasional one night stand. Hell, he didn't even have enough time for masturbation.

How pitiful was that?

Maybe that was also why he ran. Exercising was a good, albeit boring, substitute for sex. Who needed a steamy tryst when they could simply work out? No strings attached, no messy breakup - none of the drama.

Neji's phone beeped, alerting him that he was approaching his three mile mark. Then he could turn around and run back to the exit of the trace. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice how darker it became the further he ran. No longer did the moonlight guide his path, and the tranquility that he previously felt slowly morphed into perturbation. The darkness pressed in on him from all sides and his body screamed for him to run faster.

There was no proverbial snapping of a twig, or any other warning. Only an unnatural silence seemed to settle over the atmosphere before Neji was tackled unto the hard ground. With the force of his landing, his elbows were scraped and his long hair fell from their bindings. Sharp, jagged rocks, pressed uncomfortably against his clothed back as an unseen force straddled him. Frantically, Neji threw several punches to fight off the assailant; but he couldn't fight what he couldn't see.

Pale eyes widened in horror when his shirt was ripped off with barely any effort. In his intense silence he somehow screamed with his whole body. His fists clenched with blanched knuckles until his nails were digging deeply into the palms of his hand. Suddenly, a heat that could rival that of the sun resonated deep within him, until his scream of terror morphed into that of pleasure.

Neji felt another pair of lips brush against his own in a phantom echo of reality before his track pants was ripped off as well. He didn't have to look down at himself to know that he was painfully erect. In the midst of the overwhelming desire, his analytical mind tried desperately to grasp the situation. Just moments ago he was enjoying a nice run, and then out of nowhere he was attacked.

Now here he was, completely naked, hair fanned out like a halo, as he was about to be ravished under the starless sky. Words escaped Neji as his legs were spread wide, and strong hands could be felt gripping his thighs with bruising force as they were held in place. The only words that Neji could manage to utter before something irrevocable happened was, "I'm a virgin."

Tensing, he prepared himself for the pain that he knew would come. But it never came. Instead, the hold on his thighs relaxed and he could feel hot puffs of air dangerously close to his face. It was as if he were being sniffed. The oddity continued until a growl could be heard in his right ear. It was a very agonizing sound that was half feral and half human. Then Neji found himself staring into a pair of red eyes that shone like burning coal.

In a blink of an eye, it was over. Slowly, the clouds in the sky faded away, revealing the full moon. With the return of the satellite came his rationality. The scorching heat that he'd felt mere moments ago gradually subsided until he was left cold and shivering.

-o0o-

For the first time in the history of forever, Neji used one of his sick days at work. How in the hell was he supposed to go to work after what happened to him last night?

After running back to his car - in the nude - he broke every traffic law in Konoha as he drove to his condo. Once he was in the safety of his aparmtent, he went straight into his bathroom to take a shower. Showers were always really comforting for him during stressful situations. In the bathroom mirror he noted the scratches on his back, elbows and the bruises on his thighs. Surprisingly, the bruises were in the shape of finger tips - human finger tips, instead of paws. Thank the gods that his attempted rapist was not an animal. But that was the least of his worries because the assailant was still invisible. To think that he'd almost lost his virginity to an invisible being with glowing red eyes.

Long after the shower, he went straight to bed. However, it was hours before he fell into a restless slumber where he dreamed of the incident in the woods. Granted, he signed his own death wish by running in the woods at night. Neji had seen plenty of horror movies to know how stupid of an idea that had been. Though, he couldn't explain it. He just felt an almost overbearing urge to run on the trace last night.

Sighing, Neji furrowed deeper into the warmth of his duvet as he recalled how incredibly turned on he was in that moment. All reason and morality left him in that instance and he wanted nothing more than to be taken on the cold ground. Biting his lip, he shifted under the duvet until he was lying on his back. Softly, his slender finger traced a taunt nipple before twisting it. As his hands roamed all over his toned body, Neji continued to think about how much he wanted to be enraptured by the invisible being.

Slipping his hand into his boxers, Neji wrapped his hand around his erection and leisurely stroked it. Under the covers it was stifling so he kicked them off in agitation as he continued to pleasure himself. Rolling his hips sensually, he writhed and moaned in pure ecstasy. It wasn't enough; he needed to be filled and pushed over the edge repeatedly. The need was a burning desire inside of him that ate away all logic.

It was to the point where Neji mentally scolded himself for opening his mouth and ruining everything. If only he'd remained silent, he could have experienced the pleasure that he'd been missing out on. Tightening his grip, Neji sped up his pace until he was rocking his hips into his palm. He was so close. Just a few more thrust, and -

"Fuck!" Neji's hand kept moving long after he came, riding out the wave of his orgasm until it became painful. His breath sawed out of him as he gazed down at himself with a mixture of contentment and shame.

Whatthefuck?!

Neji all but jumped out of his bed and yanked his sheets off; as if by hiding the evidence he could somehow forget about what had transpired. Bypassing his laundry room, he threw the sheets in the trash. He would prefer to burn them but this would do. Still naked he made his way back to his bedroom and instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist when he felt a chill. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up - the telltale signs that he was being watched. But when he turned around he saw absolutely nothing. Turning around, Neji headed back into his bedroom, locked the door for an extra sense of security and headed to the shower.

* * *

"Once again, I'm sorry." Itachi apologized to the escort for what felt like the fifth time that evening.

Wincing, Haku straightened his back and pulled his pants up. "Apologize with a nice tip." He chuckled despite the searing pain that shot up his spine. "I would tell you to don't be afraid to contact me again, but I'll pass. You almost broke me in half."

It was true. For lack of a better word, Itachi fucked the man until he was incoherent. It was another reason why it was dangerous for him to continue with his irregular feeding patterns. He was supposed to be a creature that gave just as much pleasure as he took. Hurting his lovers was the last thing that he ever wanted to do - unless they were into that sort of thing.

"Here," he handed the man a manila envelope. "That should cover everything." As if it would make up for the fact that Haku had to limp around. Itachi truly felt bad for his behavior last night. Especially after almost raping someone as well. His mother would be so disappointed in him if she found out.

"Was there a reason why you wanted my face shoved into the pillows the entire time?" Haku asked as he slipped his shirt over his head. "Is my face that hideous?" He pouted his lips, and then smiled coyly.

Itachi wanted to tell Haku, that from behind he favored the man that he truly wanted to feed from last night. But that was just plain rude. After he walked Haku to his car, he headed back up to his loft to see Sasuke waiting for him in the kitchen.

"He was pretty," Sasuke commented in his usual dull drawl as he rummaged through the fridge. "Father called a few minutes ago. He wants you to call him back as soon as possible." A thread of excitement weaved through his words because he knew how agitated the news would make his older brother.

The last thing Itachi wanted to do was have a conversation of any kind with his father. He was more than likely going to ask him to do something that would damper his already sour mood. "I'll call him after I shower," He calmly tossed over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs. Once he was alone, he immediately reflected on last night before he called Haku over. Itachi wouldn't go so far as to say that he was infatuated with the jogger from last night, but there was something there. However, infatuations for his kind didn't last longer than the time it took for him to come.

As an incubus, he needed to feed at least once a week. The longer he went without feeding on the sexual desires of humans he would lose control of his ability to maintain his human physical form. No longer would he appear as an attractive man with alabaster skin, ebony hair, and even darker eyes, but instead his true demon form. Two weeks without feeding would more than likely lead to death. Well that was what his father told him, but Itachi had never heard of an incubus or their female counterpart, succubae, going that long without feeding.

Honestly, last night he had come so close. That would probably explain why he lost control so easily. The man's smell still lingered in his nostrils, and his lips still tingled from when their lips met. To think that three simple words would be enough to snap him out of his lust fueled frenzy. Albeit momentarily.

After Itachi hurriedly left the man lying naked on the ground, he called a random agency and told them to send someone that matched the stranger's description. Of course, none of them had pale eyes that rivaled that of the moon herself. That morning, he woke up fully sated. Until he was somehow drawn to the stranger's lust like a moth to a flame. Without much effort at all, he materialized in the man's apartment and was gifted with the salacious sight of him pleasuring himself.

Frankly, Itachi didn't know how the man retained his virtue; his sexual passion was enough to attract any of their kind within a ten mile radius. How did one go so long without giving in to their carnal desires?

Clearing his head of the mysterious prepossessing virgin, Itachi stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Thinking about the man almost put him in a good mood until he reminded himself that he still needed to call his father back.

-o0o-

While Itachi was on the phone with their father, Sasuke was online shopping for a new cordless phone. All of the backup phones had already been replaced and broken by his older brother. Although, he didn't blame him; phone calls from Fugaku would piss anyone off. As expected, Itachi ended the call by throwing the phone against the nearest wall. Once it broke into pieces, Sasuke clicked on the "check out" option on the website. Then he changed the quantity to three - just to be on the safe side.

Itachi blew out an annoyed breath as he raked his fingers through his dark tresses. "Sasuke." He knew that he didn't have to finish the sentence in order for his brother to understand the request.

"New phone will be shipped in two days."

"Hn."

Glancing at his wrist watch, Itachi noted that he had a few hours until he had to do as his father bid. After two centuries, his father still found new ways to annoy him. He even thought that by living five thousand miles away that it would actually make a difference, but he was sadly mistaken.

Sasuke sent a quick text to his 'next meal' before pocketing his cellphone. "What did he want?" Unlike his older brother he enjoyed being an incubus. It came with a ton of benefits; immortality, unlimited wealth, and good looks. And he only needed sex to survive - how awesome was that?

"He wants me to meet with an attorney tonight to discuss things that I can honestly give two shits about." Apparently, his father wanted their company to go global. Itachi didn't understand why their parents insisted on keeping up the pretense. They had been alive much longer than him and yet it was as though he was the oldest. He was gradually growing weary of their lifestyle. Maybe that was why he was so irregular with his feeding.

"Male or female?"

"Excuse me?"

"The attorney," Sasuke clarified. "Is the person a male or female?"

"Female. Hyuuga Hinata." Itachi replied offhandedly. Standing up, he raised his arms above his head and stretched. Despite his eventful night, he was still rather tense. Unsatisfied even. He felt as if he needed to feed again, which was odd.

"You've been really pissy lately. Maybe if you fed more - " Sasuke was immediately silenced by the intensity of his brother's scowl. To make matters worse, it was directed at him. He really didn't want to have his face shoved through to the coffee table. Raising his hands in a placating fashion, He cleared his throat. "I won't tell mother." He assured the fuming man.

"I'm going to bed. Do not disturb me." Itachi crossed the threshold before he spoke again. "And you better not tell mother." Yeah, he was over two hundred years old and still afraid of his mother.

* * *

Neji just couldn't catch a break.

Majority of his day was spent in his bed with his hands shoved in his pants. Or he was in the shower with his hand wrapped around his dick. Either way, he was jacking off like a teenager. Even when he was a teenager he had never masturbated that much. The action was mostly done clinically more than anything. But today, there was nothing clinical about it. He was enjoying himself far too much - until it was over. Then he would feel ashamed and horrified by his actions.

On top of that, Hinata had called him asking if he was feeling well enough to cover a dinner meeting for her. He wanted to inform his younger cousin that he was still recovering from an attempted rape by Casper the Hormonal Ghost, but he opted to keep that little detail to himself. Besides, doing something productive was probably the cure that he needed.

Staying locked inside of his room only made him more willing to touch himself. If he were in public, there was not in chance in hell that he would even think about doing such a salacious act. So that was why he was looking through his closet for a suit to wear. After taking his fifth shower, Neji's entire body felt raw. The air in the room even seemed too abrasive.

Eventually he chose a navy blue suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. Simple and suave. Stepping out of his apartment, and breathing in the fresh air made him feel a little more relaxed. The restaurant was downtown so it took him fifteen minutes to arrive. By the time that the stepped through the glass double doors, he was beginning to feel like himself again. A levelheaded, restrained individual.

After giving his name to the maître d' Neji was escorted to a private booth on the top floor of the elegant restaurant. Upstairs the lights were dimmer, providing a more intimate setting. It was too intimate in his opinion, but it was what the client requested and it was his job to make sure that the client was comfortable. Drinking on the job was ill advised, but not forbidden so he ordered himself a gin and tonic with an extra lime while he waited.

In his profession, the clients were normally bourgeoisie pricks who were under the impression that their attorney was also their nanny. Always on call to clean up their messes. Years of practice taught him how to perfect his mask of cool indifference. Even when he wanted nothing more than to strangle his client, he remained cool, calm and - holy hell in a hand basket. Who is that?

Dressed in black from head to toe was one of the most devilishly handsome men that he had ever laid eyes upon. The man was standing up straight, his clothes impeccable and tailored to fit his muscular form so that it highlighted every prominent muscle. His long dark hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a red bind, and neat bangs framed his handsome face. When a waiter pointed in his direction, Neji instantly tensed in his seat as the man turned his dark eyes on him. He looked as if he were two years older than him, the faintest hint of lines near his eyes giving him a slightly weathered look which was terribly attractive.

As the man approached his table, Neji spared a glance to his lap and silent warned his groin to behave. He could already feel himself stirring at the sight of the man.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes...No!" Neji stood up from his seat and took the man's hand. "Neji. Hyuuga Neji. My cousin wasn't able to make it so she sent me instead. I hope that doesn't disappoint you." His voice was low; as if he were hoping that the man wouldn't be disappointed.

"Not in the least," His voice was deep and gravelly. "Uchiha Itachi."

They both stood there, staring at each other, still holding hands, longer than what was required. It wasn't until a waiter walked past them that Neji was reminded of his surroundings. Pulling his hand out of the man's grasp, he took a seat on his side of the booth. His palm still burned from when their skin touched.

"I see you've started without me." Itachi commented on the man's empty glass. He couldn't believe his eyes; across from him was the man from last night. What were the odds? Neji was equally beautiful with his clothes on. Yet, he was still picturing him naked, vulnerable and writhing beneath him.

It took Neji longer than it should have to realize that Itachi was making an attempt at light conversation. His attention had been on the man's sensual mouth. "Gin and tonic." Clearing his throat, he straightened up in his seat. "I would like to skip the foreplay - the pleasantries and get right to it. If you don't mind."

Itachi's deep chuckle sent warmth straight to his cock. "I would like to skip the 'foreplay' as well." He could practically taste the man's desire. They really did need to end their meeting quickly before he threw Neji on the table and fucked him until he was drooling. "My father is interested in globalizing Uchiha Enterprises." Clasping his hands, he placed them on the table in a gesture that insinuated that he was there strictly for business. When in actuality he was enjoying seeing the younger man squirm in his seat.

Leaning over, Neji picked up his briefcase and placed it on the table. For now, he needed to remain professional. Then when he returned to the confines of his apartment he planned on continuing his earlier activities. The waitress came after they had been glossing over a few contracts and they both ordered the Caesar salad. Neji wasn't truly hungry. Instead his hunger derived from his lower regions instead of his stomach. He couldn't really explain it; one minute everything was going fine then suddenly he was overcome by a burning desire.

"Will you excuse me?"

Looking up, Itachi noticed the almost pained look on the man's face. "Yes, of course. Is everything alright?" He asked. Even though he knew for a fact that Neji was not alright.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Closing his briefcase, Neji place it in his lap as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"You're taking your briefcase?"

"I take it everywhere," Neji lied through his teeth. "It's a bit of a habit." He hurriedly walked off before Itachi noticed the erection that he was desperately trying to hide.

Roughly, Neji yanked open the door to the bathroom and stepped in. He ran to the last stall and locked it behind him. Smoldering, heat licked at his entire body, crawling under his clothes until he was rushing to discard them. Neji was dimly aware of his surroundings as his building need became too much to bear. His eyes began to water in frustration. Why was this happening to him? The bathroom door opened, seconds later there was a knock on his stall. Neji was too afraid of how his voice might sound to tell them that the stall was occupied.

"Neji?"

Frowning, Neji removed his hands from his pants and moved closer to the door. "Itachi?" His voice was hoarse and strained when he spoke.

"Let me in." Itachi quietly demanded. "I can help you."

"I'm a big boy, Itachi. I can piss on my own!" Unintentionally, Neji's hand brushed against his erection eliciting a low moan from him. But he knew that it was loud enough to be heard. If he wasn't so turned on he would've died from embarrassment.

"Please open the door." He could've unlocked the door with a snap of his fingers or materialize in the stall, but he preferred to go about things in a more civilized manner. "I know about last night, Neji."

That confession peeked Neji's interest. "How do you know about freaky Casper?" He whispered all the while fighting the urge to tune the man off so that he could take care of his huge problem. Then he was struck with an idea.

"Freaky Casper?" Itachi was about to question him further on the peculiar name when the door to the stall cracked open. Taking the invitation, he slipped in and locked it. Turning around he took in the man's appearance. Neji's face was flushed; his breathing harsh and his clothes were in disarray. Itachi looked from Neji's eyes to his lips, their perfection drawing him in until he felt an overwhelming need to touch him. His hand reached up and slid through his brown tresses until he reached the ends, twisting his fingers so that it twined around his hand.

"Itachi -"

"Just say the word," Itachi murmured as he drew closer to the man's sensual mouth. "And I'll make the pain go away."

Neji bit his lip, felt a shudder run through him, and he reached out to grab Itachi's face. Forcing a kiss on the man, he gave him his answer, pouring the words into his mouth, "Take me, Itachi. Please!" His hands slid down to his ass. The muscles bunched under his fingers as he tried to urge the man closer.

"Close your eyes." Itachi waited until he obeyed. Then a slight breeze ruffled his hair as he took them to a more private location.

When Neji opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a massive bedroom. Stunned, he looked around the room frantically until Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist. His tongue met his, lightly and gently, as he picked him up. Itachi wrapped the man's legs around his waist effortlessly. Still kissing, he placed his hand on Neji's back and lowered them to his bed.

Faintly, Neji was aware of how utterly insane everything was, but his arousal was far too great to ignore. So he continued to kiss the man with fervent abandon. Plunging his tongue into Itachi's mouth, wanting to reach deep within his body, meld them together on a new level. Not just fucking, or even making love but beyond that. A little bit of Neji felt ashamed; he was tongue fucking a stranger and already making plans of claiming the man for his own. But a primal part of him thrilled at the notion.

Itachi flipped them over, so that Neji was straddling him. His hands went to his face, sliding down the cool hard planes to rest along his jaw then slid back to his head, tangling into his hair, loving the thickness and softness of it. With amusement, he watched the man sit up and remove his own shirt. After removing his as well, he pressed their bodies together. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest.

Neji pulled away from the kiss with a low growl. "I want more, Itachi!" Getting up, he stood at the foot of the bed and hurriedly removed his shoes and pants. He crawled on the bed, and settled his body in between the man's long legs. Two dexterous hands unzipped Itachi's slacks, and slid them down to his ankles. After he discarded the pants, he moved back up his body. "Do you always go commando?"

Smirking, Itachi raked his fingers through the man's long hair as he gently tugged his face closer. The boldness was definitely not what he was expecting from the formal Hyuga. Unabashedly, Neji ran his tongue over his slit, licking the gossamer of pre cum before he completely engulfed him. Throwing his head back, Itachi closed his eyes and allowed the man to do as he pleased.

Neji felt as if he were having an out of body experience as he bobbed his head up and down on the man's impressive length. He pumped his hands in time with the bobbing of his head until Itachi was groaning his name. When Itachi placed his hand on the back of his head, Neji hummed contentedly as his mouth was brutally fucked. Although he had given a blowjob before in his previous relationship - he was never this talented. He closed his eyes and savored the heady taste of Itachi. With one of his hands, he cupped the man's balls and gently kneaded them as his mouth was repeatedly ravished.

Itachi's intentions were to give the man a warning, yet he couldn't manage a single word to announce his orgasm. Nonetheless, it was of no consequence because Neji swallowed all of it.

Sitting up, Neji placed his fingers against his mouth as he licked at them in search of more - more of Itachi. When his digits were licked cleaned, he glanced up to see the man staring at him with such fierceness that it gave him pause. Then Itachi was on top of him; placing frenzied kisses all over his body, hands roaming all over his heated flesh. Neji tried to return the kisses just as eagerly but Itachi's movements were faster, more experienced. So he opted to lay back and surrender to the pleasure.

Blindly, Itachi's hand searched under his pillow. Once he grabbed what he needed, he moved down Neji's body and wasted no time in swallowing him whole. The man's moan was loud enough to wake the dead. Expertly, Itachi uncapped the bottle of lube with his thumb, and applied a generous amount to his index and middle finger. All the while giving Neji the best blowjob of his existence.

Neji could feel the two fingers that were prodding his entrance before they were slowly pushed in. Wincing at the uncomfortable burning feeling, he tried to focus only on Itachi's amazing mouth. Gradually, the fingers were plunged in to the third knuckle and by that point Neji was grinding into the man's hand greedily. Consequently, Itachi added a third finger; giving the man the extra fraction of an inch that he was desperately searching for. Three fingers were stretching him, he was seconds away from cumming inside of Itachi's mouth and yet he wanted more. Why was he so insatiable?

His entire body convulsed when he came, and Itachi removed his fingers after he swallowed him dry. "You taste better than I expected," He said as he lapped at his fingers. Unsatisfied, Itachi lowered his head to the source.

"No, not there Itachi..." His protest morphed into a throaty moan of pleasure. Denying how sinfully good the man's tongue felt inside of his tight hole was completely pointless. He was too far gone to give a fuck now. "Please," Neji whimpered over the salacious sounds. "Please Itachi, make it go away." He didn't really know what he was asking for; he was just tired of falling victim to the uncontrollable urges that manifested in him last night. Another minute of it would surely drive him insane.

"Anything for you, Neji." Itachi placed a tender kiss on the inside of Neji's thigh, and then placed his legs on his shoulders. After applying more lube to his own erection, he leaned forward and aligned himself at the man's entrance. It had been a decade since he had a virgin. However, Neji wasn't like the typical blushing virgin. The Hyuga seemed like a normally stoic man; to see him so, free, was such sight to behold. Though it could only be a natural reaction to his pheromones. When the man's lust was sated, he would more than likely be repulsed by what transpired between them.

Irrelevant.

None of that mattered right now. The only thing that mattered was Neji. Blunt nails dug into Itachi's shoulders as he fully impaled Neji's taunt body. Benevolently, he waited until Neji nodded his head against the crook of his neck before he pulled out halfway, then thrusted back in. Centuries of experience were hardwired in him and he hit the man's prostate with the barest of effort. When Neji yelled his name on a broken moan, Itachi growled possessively as he continued his onslaught. Every thrust was aimed at the tight bundle of nerves that made the younger man incoherent with need.

Faintly, Neji could hear himself begging and whimpering in pleasure - and he didn't care. Placing his hands on the man's firm ass, he urged him to do more - to take more. Take everything that he wanted as long as he never stopped. Itachi fucked him for so long that it felt as if he had read his mind. Neji had almost cried when the man pulled out of him, but he smiled contentedly when was he was thrown on his stomach and re-entered in one swift movement.

Itachi surrounded him: his heavy weight on his back, the hand tugging at his hair as he thrusted in and out of him from behind. His taste and smell. There was nothing beyond him. With a muffled cry, Neji came hard against the satin sheets. The desire that had been near excruciating in its intensity had finally subsided. Pulling out, Itachi gently placed the man on his back. This time he was more gently as he pumped in and out of him. He kissed him on each of his closed eyelids, his chin and ended the kiss on his lips. When Itachi came, he wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man like a blanket.

Pale eyes rose infinitesimally as Neji raked his eyes over his lovers face. From the curve of his lip, to the point of his nose. Then thick eyelashes fluttered opened, revealing glowing red orbs. There was something about Itachi's appearance that gave a feeling of peace - of death so quietly offered that it was drawing. Alluring and relaxing.

"It was you..." Neji mumbled as he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face. "...freaky Casper."

Smiling, Itachi rolled on his back. As Neji slept in his arms, he tenderly ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
